Mi corazon no es de hielo
by Lunelai
Summary: Kyouya siempre penso que ninguna chica lograria siquiera acercarse a su corazon. Pero se equivoco. Hay una chica que no solo se acerco, si no que, tambien lo robo y sin haberse enterado, ella tambien se enamoro... KyouHaru 4 ever!
1. Miradas

:D holaa! ok, veamos, es el primer fic que publico, asi que pido disculpas si hay algo que le falta, ya que soy novata con esto T_T. Como sea, espero que el primer capitulo, y todos los demas, sean de su agrado :D.

Aclaro, este es un fic KyouHaru, (yaay!) asi que si Tamaki sufre no me culpen 8D.

Ok -w- eso es todo :D.

* * *

**Mi corazon no es de hielo  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

**Miradas...  
**

Era una tarde normal en el instituto ouran, una de esas tardes en las que todo parecía ir bien, una tarde corriente.

El host club estaba cerrado, ya había terminado su trabajo, almenos por hoy.

Dentro de la sala, se encontraban los chicos, descanzando, pues ese dia, había sido de los mas pesados en el ouran host club, muchas clientas llegaron, y habian tenido que hacer mucho para complacerlas.

Honey-senpai, no tenia nada que hacer. Se habia aburrido de solo jugar con su conejito, asi que fue donde Haruhi.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan! ¿Jugamos?-exclamo el tierno chico, mientras le mostraba a Haruhi un juego de mesa.

-Esta bien…-dijo esta quitando de la mesa el juego de te.

Mientras honey y haruhi comenzaban con "serpientes y escaleras" , los demás estaban haciendo otras cosas.

Mori, estaba leyendo...nada importante.

Hikaru y Kaoru, solo estaban molestando a tamaki, diciéndole un monton de cosas que como siempre, para haruhi no tenían ningún sentido, pero vaya que se divertian atormentandolo.

Y...kyouya... el estaba como siempre, callado, al parecer sacando cuentas y con la mirada fija en su computadora portátil.

Haruhi no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo unas cuantas veces, aunque no muy frecuentemente.

Ultimamente había estado pensando en que rayos seria lo que ocupaba en realidad los pensamientos de kyouya, claro, cualquiera podría decir que solo cuentas sobre lo que se había ganado, y también gastado en el host club, cosas nuevas que venderles a esas chicas que los aclamaban, y los meritos que podira sacar de cualquier cosa.

Haruhi solo estaba divagando.

Ella mas que nadie , sabia que Kyouya no era como todos pensaban.

El no era esa clase de persona fría, a la cual solo le importaba lo bueno que pudiera obtener a costa de los demás; si no que era diferente...lo pudo comprobar aquella vez en el supermercado cuando estuvo con el.

Por unos momentos, no le presto atencion a lo que hacia, y siguio dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Haru-chan...Haru-chan!...-le llamaba Honey.-HARU-CHAAAN!-grito este al notar que ella estaba distante y no hacia caso.

-¿Ah?...ah si, tu tiras primero, honey senpai.-dijo ella cuando por fin lo noto.

-Sii ^^-dijo el pequeño rubio mientras tiraba los dados muy animado como siempre.

Asi continuaron jugando, pero honey por alguna razón, llevaba la delantera por mucho.

Haruhi no podía concentrarse…de hecho al poco rato se empezó a sentir observada por alguien.

"que raro..me siento extraña…es como si..como si alguien me estuviera clavando la mirada" - penso Haruhi para si misma.

Se quedo asi unos momentos, pero despues...despues ya no pudo mas.

esa sensación que le daba escalofrios, o algo parecido, la hiso dirigir la vista hacia donde provenia esa mirada tan intensa.

Haruhi se estremeció mientras se sonrojaba, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de quien era ese que la tenia en la mira.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que ese, era nadie mas que kyouya.

Si..ese kyouya.

-a-ah...-fue lo único que pudo decir con esfuerzo y el corazón latiéndole mucho.

Lo extraño es que kyouya, la seguía mirando como si nada pasara, aunque supiera que Haruhi ya se había dado cuenta.

No era algo que pareciera darle vergüenza, ya que el sabia esconder mejor que nadie lo que sentía, bajo esas gafas que siempre llevaba puestas.

Se quedaron viendo asi, durante almenos 5 segundos.

Haruhi tambien lo miro en ese tiempo, pues, inconsientemente no pensaba bajar la mirada ante la del chico de cabellos negros, y por cierto, este parecía estar muy serio, como si nada, aunque en el fondo, estaba disfrutando que Haruhi prestara su atención en el.

Pero ella no aguanto mas con eso, y porfin, bajo la mirada.

Era extraño, y mucho; ya que la misma Haruhi casi nunca era intimidada por alguien o algo, pero esta vez, por raro que le pareciera, asi fue.

simplemente, no lo pudo controlar.

-honey-senpai tu ganas.-le dijo ella con algo de prisa al pequeño.

su voz parecia debil.

Tomo sus cosas rápidamente y solo dijo: "debo irme" mientras salía a toda prisa y un poco sonrojada.

No dijo nadamas, ya que ella sabia que no tenia por que darles explicaciones de lo que le paso, y tampoco les mentiría diciendo que tenia algo que hacer o se sentía mal.

_"Ademas, ni que hubiera sido algo que me importara...!"_

Simplemente salió de la tercera sala de música.

Al cerrar la puerta todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y también algo preocupados, pues haruhi nunca reaccionaba asi. Algo tenia.

Tamaki pensó:

_"mi hija…que podrá tener? Seguramente alguno de estos gemelos malvados la estuvo acosando"_

Estaba preocupado como los demás claramente.

Todos parecían estarlo, menos mori, pero el parecía tener siempre la misma expresión.

Pero Kyouya estaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, aunque en el fondo de el estaba emocionado, y satisfecho por haber visto un poco vulnerable a Haruhi, seguía en su computadora portatil, pero eso si, con una pequeña sonrisa algo astuta.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora :D**

Bienn... esto es el principio.

Digamos que no es muy emocionante que digamos, pero comforme avance la historia esto se pondra mejor :D

porfavor, dejen reviews, es muy importante para mi saber lo que opinan =D.

Ok, sin mas, nos vemos en el sig capitulo!

Bye-nee~


	2. Interesante

Haruhi se fue a paso apresurado hacia su casa.

La verdad, no sabia por que había reaccionado asi, si ella raramente de dejaba intimidar por alguien o por algo.

"que me pasa?...es que me sentí incomoda con la mirada de kyouya- senpai?...nah..vaya que tontería, de todos modos estoy muy cansada, tenia que regresar a casa." –penso la chica, claramente engañándose a si misma.

Mientras tanto en el host club….

-Mi señor, dinos….-dijo kaoru.

-que le hiciste a haruhi?-completo el otro gemelo.

-si seguramente tu la acosas -dijieron al mismos tiempo los dos pelirojos mirando a tamaki para una vez mas, sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿Qué? Noo...! nunca le haría nada malo a mi hija-decia mientras jalaba sus rubios cabellos.

-Si, si lo hiciste-dicen hikaru y kaoru con intención de molestarlo mas.

En lo que los gemelos contradecían a tamaki haciéndolo enojar, el pequeño honey dijo:

-y..si le hice algo y nisiquiera se que es…? –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas muy al estilo kawai- alomejor se molesto conmigo por que le iba ganado…

BWAAAH!..TAKASHII! TOT –grito y se lanzo a los brazos de mori-senpai.

-No tiene que ver con ustedes, no le han hecho nada.

Al escuchar estas palabras tan firmes como siempre, todos voltean a ver al chico intelectual con desconcierto.

-Kyouya…¿Cómo sabes?-le pregunto Tamaki a su amigo.

-Siii kyouya-senpai, parece que tu sabes mucho acerca de haruhi, aunque casi no le hablas-dicen Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Solamente lo se-dice este acomodándose las gafas como de costumbre y saliendo de la sala serio, como siempre.

Cuando Kyouya ya no esta ahí con ellos, aumenta la incertidumbre de Tamaki y los demás.

Si no fue por ellos…entonces por que?...claro, era muy normal alguien reaccionara asi, pero no era normal en Haruhi.

-Saben…-dice honey abrazando a su conejito con la mirada baja-me pregunto por que Kyou-chan sabe tanto acerca de Haru-chan, y mas aun, se esfuerza por investigar sobre ella…-termina el pequeño.

-Si.-asintio Mori.

-Jajajajaja,-Tamaki solto una risa burlona- bueno, Kyouya solamente la considera "interesante" , como a muuuuchas otras cosas -dice Tamaki con una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura.

-Iiinteresante? -dicen los demás con los ojos muy abiertos, menos mori, que esta como siempre.

Los gemelos, asi como Mori y Honey, se miraron entre ellos, como insinuando algo.

-Si, muy normal…-dice tamaki con una expresión mas seria, al notar la expresión de los chicos.

-Y….-dicen los gemelos al unisono -¿a cuantas personas con las que el no pueda obtener nada, como Haruhi, ha tomado interesantes..¿eeh?

Tamaki se quedo callado…era cierto.

"Si…es verdad que Kyouya no se interesa en personas como mi Haruhi.

Ella no sera la heredera de una gran compañía de negocios de japon, tampoco es rica, y además kyouya no podría obtener ningún merito con ella, excepto las ganancias del host club. O a menos que el la considerara muy su amiga, pero es algo imposible, ya que casi no hablan mucho, o…quizá que el estuviera…..¿e-namorado? "

…

-¿¡ENAMORADOO!- tamaki grito, con las manos tirando de el cabello paranoicamente.

Ante ese espantoso grito lleno de angustia, pero muy exagerado como de costumbre viniendo del rey , todos se asustan.

-Ehh?-dicen todos al mismo tiempo con una gotita en la cabeza viéndolo como el mismo loco de siempre.

-¿Enamorado quien, señor?-pregunta Hikaru.

-No importa…-le dice Tamaki volviendo a la normalidad, tomando una postura seria.

Al notar que abre la puerta de la sala de música Honey le pregunta:

-Tama-chan, a donde vas? Tu también nos abandonas?

-No, honey-senpai…solo voy a buscar a alguien-le contesta este decidido.

…


End file.
